Sentimental Lelouch
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch pretends to be emotionally moved by a movie which makes C. C. think that she needs to make Lelouch's life more wholesome.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge and C. C. were watching a romantic comedy film in their living room. During the film Lelouch started having tears coming down his eyes. C. C. thought Lelouch was crying over how emotional the film was, but Lelouch was secretly crying because of how bad he thought the film was. As the film went off Lelouch cried much harder. Lelouch thought the film's climax was so bad that his tears started making the couch wet.

C. C. nervously asked, "Are you okay sweetie?"

Lelouch said, "No. Watching the film was such a hard experience."

C. C. replied, "I didn't know you were so caring and sentimental. It's rather sweet."

Lelouch thought it would be pathetic to admit that a badly made film made him have one of the biggest cryfests of his life so he decided to lie. Lelouch talked in a overdramatic voice while saying, "The film was so emotionally tragic."

C. C. responded, "Don't worry Lelouch. You won't ever have to watch it ever again." Lelouch smiled really hard. C. C. said, "Your life has been too dark for your adorable heart. I'm going to make sure that you don't ever have any emotional trouble ever again."

Lelouch was about to say whatever, but he realized that would make C. C. realize his lie so he said, "Thank you my love. The drama of life is always helped out by your charming sweetness." Lelouch tried to resist the urge to stick his tongue out, because of how dorky he thought he sounded.

The next morning Lelouch woke up and noticed that his action figures were replaced with adorable stuffed animals. Lelouch asked, "What's going on?!"

C. C. said, "Good morning. Your action figures were too intense for someone as sweet as you. That's why I got you the cutest stuffed animals at the store."

Lelouch sighed and asked, "Where are my toys?"

C. C. said, "I put them away in a box. We could trade them into Goodwill so we can get more stuffed animals." After C. C. looked away Lelouch grabbed his boxes of toys and put them back into his bedroom.

Lelouch went to the living room and said, "I'm going to go pick a DVD to watch."

C. C. replied, "You have a better selection now, because I got a bunch of DVDs that are perfect for you."

Lelouch started digging around his DVD collection. He was upset to see what DVDs C. C. had gotten for him. Lelouch started reading the titles:, "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, PAW Patrol, Baby Looney Tunes, Strawberry Shortcake. These are for five year old kids. I forget my age, but I know that I'm old enough to drive. After all I have gotten two hundred parking tickets this month."

C. C. replied, "Your DVD collection had too many things that would make you scared or sad. Thankfully I took out those films."

Lelouch angrily asked, "Where's my copy of Tim Burton's Batman films?"

C. C. folded her arms and said, "Those films are too scary for you young man."

Lelouch asked, "Aren't I at least eighteen?"

C.C. said, "Yes, but you can't handle PG-13 or R rated films. You cried for an hour over the PG-13 film we watched last night."

Lelouch replied, "Come on. I love PG-13 and R rated films."

C. C. tried to comfort Lelouch by saying, "You don't have to pretend to that you're not afraid Lelouch. You don't have to watch things that scary in an attempt to seem cool and edgy."

Lelouch said, "But I'm one of the coolest and edgiest people of all time."

C. C. replied, "No. You're the most sentimental, sweetest guy that I've ever met."

Lelouch went back to his room and tried to find his Zero costume, but it was gone. He walked up to C. C. and asked, "Did you get rid of my superhero costume?"

C. C. said, "I sure did. You're too fragile for fighting villains on a weekly basis."

Lelouch replied, "But I've been one of the best superheroes ever. I'm super awesome as Zero."

C. C. said, "Being Zero is bad for your health." Lelouch rolled his eyes. C. C. said, "I know that I sound like a buzzkill, but I have to protect you."

Lelouch replied, "I have like zero things to do without being Zero anymore. That is so ironic, but I have zero explanations for why that is."

C. C. said, "We can have lots of fun together doing wholesome stuff."

Lelouch sighed and asked, "Like what?"

C. C. said, "The museum got a new gallery of adorable cat, rabbit, and unicorn paintings. Lets go check them out."

Lelouch replied, "Whatever."

C. C. said, "Before we go I have something else to give you." Lelouch hid behind the couch so he could facepalm without C. C. seeing him. After he walked back to her C. C. tied a tracking device to him.

Lelouch asked, "What's this for?"

C. C. said, "If you ever get lost I'll always be able to save you. That way you won't get scared if we ever accidentally get lost."

Lelouch said, "I hope you don't have any more weird gifts."

C. C. smiled and said, "I got us matching sweaters." Lelouch and C. C. put sweaters that had a heart on them.

Lelouch asked, "Why does your sweater have a black heart and my sweater have a green heart?"

C. C. said, "Because you have black hair and I have green hair. It lets the whole world know that we love each other. Isn't it so cute?"

Lelouch replied, "Yep."

Lelouch and C. C. went to the museum and looked at the gallery of adorable animal pictures. C. C. said, "I feel like I could stare at these delightfully cute paintings for an hour."

Lelouch replied, "I hope that we won't have to look at them for more than ten minutes."

Lloyd Asplund walked by and noticed that Lelouch and C. C. were staring at a art gallery that was meant for five year old kids. Lloyd burst into laughter and said, "It seems like you're living a eternal life as kids."

Lelouch angrily replied, "I'm super manly you troublemaker."

Lloyd said, "Give me your cool card."

Lelouch asked, "What?"

Lloyd said, "Nobody that's cool would be looking at that art gallery for more than ten minutes. You've been there for at least twenty minutes." Lelouch handed Lloyd his membership card to the Cool Club. Lloyd said, "You're officially kicked out of the Cool Club."

Lelouch asked, "Is there any way that I could get my membership restored?"

Lloyd said, "If you stop acting like a sentimental dork."

C. C. angrily said, "Be easy on Lelouch. He's too fragile for bullies like you."

Lloyd replied, "Whatever. I doubt that Lelouch will ever get his membership back unless he stops acting like this." Lloyd threw his empty pudding container at a painting and walked out.

Lelouch said, "There's something that I need to admit."

C. C. gently replied, "Don't feel scared to tell me anything darling. I won't let anybody or anything make your life scary or sad."

Lelouch said, "I lied about my feelings on the movie. I was crying, because of how bad the movie was. The plot was so predictable and the acting was so overdramatic."

C. C. asked, "Then why didn't you tell me that? Didn't me trying to soften up your life drive you crazy?"

Lelouch said, "I thought it would, but I've never been more happy."

C. C. asked, "Really?"

Lelouch said, "Even though you don't always know what I like the fact that you always try to make my life better is what makes me smile. I'd rather be in a cute club with you than in the Cool Club."

C. C. smiled and replied, "That's wonderful to hear darling." C. C. handed Lelouch a membership card to the Cute Club.

Lelouch asked, "Can I get rid of the tracker now?"

C. C. said, "Okay." Lelouch broke the tracker in half and threw it at a painting.

Lloyd walked by and said, "Breaking that stupid tracker and putting a hole in that silly painting was awesome. I think you deserve your Cool Club membership card back." Lloyd handed Lelouch's card back to him.

Lelouch said, "The Cool Club is nice, but the Cute Club is the best of them all." Lloyd took back Lelouch's Cool Club card.

C. C. said, "Grow up Earl of Pudding." C. C. grabbed Lelouch's card out of Lloyd's jacket and gave it to Lelouch.

Lelouch and C. C. walked out of the museum. Lelouch asked, "Should we do something edgy or something cute?"

C. C. said, "We could watch Michael Keaton's Batman beat the heck out of people while snuggling with unicorn stuffed animals."

Lelouch replied, "That's so awesome and adorable which is what you always are." Lelouch and C. C. kissed and started heading home for their cool and cute adventures.


End file.
